1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thermal printer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, as a printer configured to perform printing on a recording paper (heat-sensitive paper), there has been known a thermal printer. As the thermal printer, there have been known various printers in which a paper cover is coupled to a casing for receiving a roll sheet in an openable and closable manner so that the roll sheet can easily be set.
The thermal printer is sometimes used in an environment where drip-proof performance is required, such as outdoors and a kitchen of a restaurant. In such an environment where the drip-proof performance is required, there is a risk in that liquids, such as rainwater during outdoor work, moisture adhesion on a user's hand, water splashed in the kitchen, and the like may enter the printer through a boundary portion between the casing and the paper cover to adhere to the roll sheet, a circuit board, and the like. When the liquid adheres to the roll sheet or the circuit board, a printing failure or a malfunction of electric components may be caused. Therefore, the printer needs to have a feature to protect the printer against the liquid, such as the structure which prevents entry of water thereinto, and the structure which can cause water having entered the printer to be discharged without adhesion of the water to the roll sheet or the circuit board.
In view of the above-mentioned circumstances, in this technical field, there has been demanded a thermal printer capable of preventing a situation where liquid in a housing wets a printing paper.